Creation
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Lydia's been drawing again. This time, it involves not only their lives but particularly with Isaac. There will be bloodshed, on both sides of the moral dividers, as this new villain searches for recruits. (Post s3) (Lydia/Stiles) (Scott/Kira) (Derek/Braeden) (No Stalia Eichen House love scene) (Malia/Peter family bonding)
1. 01

01.

"What do you mean?" The brown haired boy rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

The boy's best friend answered, "Kira and I don't have to know yet."

"Sure you guys do! We've only got a few months left and then we're seniors!" The boy's freckles seemed to pop out more than usual, "I mean, Lydia is already accepted into five different colleges."

"Yeah and she's also the only person in history to take the SAT's her freshman year and pass with flying colors!" The best friend argued, angrily chewing on his hamburger.

The pale skinned boy counter argued, "We could all do that if we tried hard enough."

"But she's like a genius, Stiles!"

The woman herself sat her tray down next to Stiles' and sat a bit closer to him than usual, "I'm glad to hear you complimenting me, but Stiles is right."

"Oh come on, not you too!" The best friend halfheartedly threw his french fry back on his plate.

Stiles laughed and stole a bite out of Lydia's apple, "Scott, get over it. You're a big boy now and big boy's have life goals."

"Yeah, yeah," Scott mumbled across the table.

Kira sat down next to Scott and visibly fell into herself, clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" Scott turned as far as he could on the picnic table's bench and moved his food closer to her, "Where's your tray?"

"Didn't get one," Kira's beautiful brown eyes were drowned in sorrow.

Lydia shared a knowing glance with Stiles and quietly ate her food. Stiles did the same. The detectives were great at their job, so they could already tell what was going on with Kira. Scott on the other hand, was always a bit oblivious. He was good to have around in case of a fight, though. An Alpha Werewolf certainly gave you an extra edge on the battlefield.

"Kira," His voice only held affection and worry for the girl, "Tell me."

The Kitsune glanced across the table towards the detectives, they both had their heads down and their mouths full of food. Typical, Kira thought before looking up at Scott, "Just having a bad day."

"I choose not to believe that," Scott raised his eyebrows at her, his own chocolate eyes widening a bit.

"I'm okay, Scott."

Lydia nudged Stiles with her foot, trying to make it inconspicuous. The boy looked at her, hazelnut eyes showing evident hurt at her actions. Her own hazel ones directed him to follow her lead without questions. Stiles nodded in compliance. He could hardly ever say no to Lydia Martin. He had been in love with her sense the third grade and the past two years of actually getting to know her has only made his feelings sprout and expand. He had no idea what he would do without her by his side.

"I actually just remembered that we have to.." Lydia started, drawing the pair's attention across the table, "Go research some...things…"

Stiles stood when Lydia stood and tried to make her lie sound more believable, "We're trying to figure out anything else about the supernatural world we can. We've only scratched the surface with you guys."

"Yeah. So, we'll be in the library," Lydia gently grabbed on to his wrist and dragged him away from the table. They dumped their trays into a trash can on their way back into the building. Stiles smiled to himself, proud of his spontaneous abilities. Lydia rolled her eyes when she noticed. She always noticed the little things.

Kira cleared her throat and turned her focus back to the brown-haired boy next to her. Scott was chomping on his hamburger and occasionally sipping on his energy drink. Kira reached for a carrot, knowing he most likely wasn't going to eat it and tried to make herself look busy by observing the groups of people around the courtyard.

Scott's eyes sparkled in the sunlight when they finally rested back on Kira, "They think they're so clever."

"Yeah. It's obvious what they were doing."

He knit his eyebrows together, "What do you think they were doing?"

"Trying to give us privacy," Kira said before thinking it over.

"Why? I thought they were going to hide their new relationship or something."

Kira rolled her eyes and grabbed another carrot, "Do you honestly think Stiles would be able to refrain from yelling on top of the highest mountain that Lydia Martin was finally his?"

"You make a good point," Scott finished his fries, "So why do we need our privacy, then?"

He eyed her suspiciously when she didn't answer.

"Kira."

"Scott."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I have to tell you, then I must be mistaken," And with that, she raced away from him and around the side of the building. She needed to clear her head. Kira swore her and Scott had something between them, and he acted like she was his girlfriend a lot of the time. Kira was getting fed up with all the mixed signals.

Scott sat there, utterly speechless. He knew what he wanted this all to be about. He also thought that it probably wasn't. He finished lunch alone.

Back inside the school, Lydia had ended up dragging Stiles to her locker. Once it opened, she pulled a few notebooks from her bag and stuffed them into the small space. Stiles reached in her one shoulder bag for her Physics textbook. He had missed the notes from earlier and knew she didn't need it. When he went in for it, she had naturally moved a little out of his way and they were practically on top of each other. She put a binder into her bag and threw it over her shoulder. He clutched the book in both hands, careful not to ruin or lose it.

"Seriously, why aren't you two together yet?" The detectives heard Cora before they turned to look at her.

Lydia closed her locker, "What are you talking about?"

Both Stiles and Cora heard the utter embarrassment in her voice.

"Oh, come on. How do you not see it?" Cora raised her eyebrows while flattening out her chocolate hair.

"The bells about to ring, Lyd," Stiles started guiding her gently down the hall with his hand on her back. She readjusted her light blue skirt and tried to get Cora's comment out of her mind.

Cora followed closely behind them, "Did I hit a nerve or something? Why don't you guys lighten up?"

"Cora, you're awesome and all... but please drop it," Stiles called over his shoulder. The bell finally rang.

She did, "Where are you guys going?"

"Coach's class. Why?" Lydia spoke up. The way her forehead was creased and her lips slightly pursed, Stiles could tell she was irritated.

"Just making polite conversation. You know, coming back to high school after six years of no school or obligations is a bit nerve racking," Cora spoke matter-of-factly.

"You have nothing to worry about," Stile said, stopping at an intersection.

Cora nodded slowly, "You're right. I've survived three days.. I can do this."

"Good," Lydia said before walking towards her and Stiles' next class.

Stiles quickly caught back up to her, "Why are you acting like that?"

"What?"

"Like the Lydia I knew three years ago. You know, the rude and vicious one?" Stifles tried not to offend her too much but he wanted the new Lydia around so much more. She wasn't afraid to show her brains, didn't care if her hair is flat because heck, it looked better that way, and she wouldn't leave anyone behind. Not even Cora.

"I am?" Her voice was soft as she halted in front of their classroom door.

Stiles bit his lip, held up his hand to show her a measurement, and pushed his eyebrows together, "Just, like, a little bit."

Lydia turned away from him and practically zombie walked into the room. Her eyes filled with worry and self-hatred. She chose a seat in the middle of the room and barely paid attention when Stiles took the one right next to her. Coach started his lecture but Lydia didn't hear anything until the bell rang. She didn't have enough patience.

Stiles closed her notebook while everyone else flew out of the classroom, "Lydia."

She looked slightly angry that he closed her notebook, even though she had been drawing pictures subconsciously the entire period with her eyes on the board, "Stiles."

The boy held the notebook over his head when she stood and reached for it, "What's wrong?"

Lydia huffed and observed him before deciding to answer, "I did it, Stiles."

"Did what, exactly?" He lowered the notebook but she didn't go for it this time.

"I let those stupid walls come down. I gave in to who I really am and it was wonderful. But the first time I get even a little upset it all goes downhill!" She was talking with her hands, clearly not caring about the other people in the room still.

He sighed and sat the notebook back on the table, "Nothing went down hill. I shouldn't have even made that comment, alright? You were just… I don't know what you were but you were it. Alright? I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"I don't care."

"Alright."

"Let's go then?" Stiles' eyebrows raised and his eyes pleaded like a puppy.

She sent him one of her softest and most genuine smiles, "Of course."

They began to walk off but Lydia remembered her notebook and quickly ran back for it.

"Close call," He teased once they were walking down the hallway.

Lydia playfully hit his shoulder with it, "Shut it."

He just laughed.

{}

It was a few period's later and Stiles had beat Lydia to class. He sat sideways in his chair, his supplies already laid out on his desk. He was half listening to Danny, who had become a key part of the pack since he admitted to knowing about werewolves, and half staring at the two doors for Lydia to enter. Even though Danny wasn't dating Ethan anymore, the human's ex had told Scott just to be safe. In turn, everyone else found out.

"I mean, what does it really take to be a plumber?" Danny was ranting about some show he'd seen the night before, "I could do it. And I'd be incredibly hot at it."

"What about the whole ass crack part?" Stiles asked, lazily pointing his highlighter at him.

Danny shook his head and opened his folder, "Do I look like the type of guy who would let that happen?"

"Who knows, it might be incredibly hot," Stiles shot back, playfully.

Lydia walked in as the bell rang and sat in the seat behind Stiles, "What would be incredibly hot?"

"Dan-" Stiles started.

Though, the other boy interrupted, "Wouldn't I look great as a plumber? I'd rock it, right?"

"Don't you mean you'd look incredibly hot?" Stiles teased before turning even more to see Lydia's reaction to their particularly odd conversation.

Lydia wasn't paying attention at all. She wasn't even looking up at them anymore. Her mind had gravitated to her notebook and her pale hand was moving furiously around the pages. She didn't know what she was drawing but the boys could see it as bright as day. In one corner was a bird as white as snow. It was in a huddled, almost feeble, position. It's eyes weren't visible. In the opposing corner was a much bigger, colorful bird and it's eyes were piercing and it's mouth was slightly ajar. A few centimeters from the bird's mouth was a circular ball that could have been made of fire. Along the rest of the page, it's flaming wings were spread out in a "C" formation. It almost looked like it was protecting the snow bird.

Stiles stopped Lydia's hand while he tried and failed to remember when she had taken out colored pencils. He then took the notebook and flipped through it. She had started in the back, gravitating toward the front. The original design was sketched and only in pencil. The next few showed more detail. Then they went back to the original design, except she had started using pen. The pen drawings slowly got more detail until she had decided to start using colors. From there and to the picture she was currently working on, the colors came in one at a time. The birds were in slightly different positions every time.

"What are you doing?" Lydia's mind raced as her hands wanted the notebook back. Instead, she made due on Stiles' hand. She drew the snow bird from behind. It was fairly simple and in black ink.

Stiles compared this one to the rest; the snow bird had never been facing away.

"Lydia, how long have you been drawing these?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of his hand.

She was putting her colors and pens away, "A few weeks. I'm not aloud to be artistic, now?"

"This isn't just for some project, Lydia."

"I know. I ju-" Lydia stopped speaking, the familiarity of the situation finally dawning on her.

Danny kicked Stiles' shin, "Turn around. Teacher's here."

"Crap," Stiles shoved the notebook into his bag, not wanting her to get any new ideas while they couldn't do anything about it.

Lydia stared at the board all through that period, worried she was predicting something far worse than before.

The last time Lydia constantly drew something, was when their lives were revolving around The Tree. Stiles, Allison and Scott had voluntarily died for a moment so they could find it. And it was because of this incident that Stiles' had an ancient trickster fox in his mind, slowly taking over. This fox is the reason Allison truly died and her father went away with Isaac. Isaac was just now coming back to Beacon Hills, four month's later and without Chris Argent.

The bell rang.

"Lydia," Danny gently tapped her head with a stack of post-it's.

Stiles slung his bag over his shoulders and turned through the notebook once again.

She stood and grabbed her things, "Danny."

"Lydia," Stiles spoke this time. His bony fingers were pointing at one picture in particular.

She moved shoulder to shoulder with him to see, "It's just like the rest."

"No it's not. And neither is the one you drew on my hand," He pushed his hand into her face.

Lydia held onto his hand and examined the drawing, "Okay I can see the difference here. There's only one bird and it's completely looking away. But what about that one?"

Danny looked at the drawing upside down, "I see three animals."

"What?" Stiles was in shock, " What do you mean? I was talking about the fire bird's eyes being closed. See, it's face is bunched up like it's hurt."

This particular picture was in only pen and Lydia wondered if that was important, "Where do you see the third animal, Danny?"

"Here," He flipped the notebook the other way. He was now looking at it the right way.

"Oh my god," Lydia mumbled, a gurgle deep inside her stomach was growing.

Stiles was getting frustrated, "I don't see it."

"Look under the red one's right wing. It's small and almost unnoticeable," Danny pointed.

Under the fire bird's wing was a small head peeking out, along with claws wrapping around the wing. The figure was obviously a werewolf. Stiles saw and immediately had to sit the notebook down, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"It looks exactly like him," Lydia mumbled, leaning against the front of her desk while Stiles took a seat at his. Danny glanced at the clock.

Stiles looked up at Danny, "Do you have any classes with him?"

"Won't know until tomorrow," Danny looked between the two of them, "Wait, how do you guys know already?"

"Because we talked to him," Lydia rubbed her temples, eyes closed, "Neither one of us have any classes with him and if we've learned from experience, someone should be with him at all times."

Danny nodded his head, "If I do, I'll tell you. Not sure I'll be much help but I can try."

"Okay. Thank you, Danny," Lydia said.

The bell was about to ring for the next period to start, "I'll talk to you guys later. Try not to be late for class."

With that, the boy hurried out of the room.

"I seriously might get sick," Stiles admitted, closing the notebook.

Lydia put a hand on his shoulder, the other on her head, "I've already got a headache."

"I just can't believe it," He pushed the notebook back into his bag and stood.

Turning towards her, Stiles rubbed her shoulder in reassurance. He didn't understand that it wasn't going to work. He didn't understand that Lydia just needed him to act normal.

"It looks just like Isaac," Lydia barely whispered.

He started guiding her out of the room by the hand, "Let's just get today over with, alright?"

"Alright," It was obvious they were both trying their hardest not to stumble down the hall.

Only a few classrooms to the right and they were in the next class. The teacher was about to scold them for being late but decided against it once he saw how pale and sick they looked. They took their usual seats next to each other. Scott was already in the seat next to Lydia's. He stared obnoxiously at the detectives.

"What's going on?" The Alpha asked, leaning over his desk.

Lydia moaned, "Trouble."

"What?"

Stiles replied, "Lydia's been drawing again."

Scott's eyebrows shot up and his usually tan face paled at the reference, "How much trouble?"

"It may be worse than before."

"How can that happen?" Scott's eyebrows pushed together.

Lydia sat between the two of them the rest of the period, staring off into space. Her left hand continued to rub her temple while the other pulled Stiles clean hand onto her desk. He didn't notice because he was too engrossed in telling Scott about the notebook. Lydia drew the fire bird's backside on his hand.

She used a deep red pen.


	2. 02

02.

"Of course we've got trouble. When don't we have trouble?" Malia was sitting on the arm of Derek's sofa when Scott told them the news. Derek, Isaac and a new beta named Liam were lounging next to her on the sofa. Malia had been spending a lot of time at Derek's place and with the Hale family in general. Even though Malia had no idea she was actually related to them, she had grown to love them all. Including Peter.

Isaac, who had just got back into town the night before, rolled his eyes, "You don't know the half of it, Mal."

He had taken to calling her by the nickname the Hale's gave her. She might not sleep there, all the time, but it was basically her home. Isaac on the other hand, wasn't sure if he was going to stay there. After a few months around the USA with Chris Argent, he knew he'd never be the same. They had hunted actual bad creatures to let out their frustrations about Allison's death. They eventually ended up bonding and Chris finally realized Isaac needed to go back to high school. Isaac complied, sort of missing the pack, and now called Chris almost on a daily basis. Chris was somewhere in Montana last time they talked.

"It hasn't gotten that bad," Derek tried to reassure the group, "After everything with the Nogitsune, I feel like we can handle a lot more."

"Oh, Derek, you're never one to see the bright side to anything," Peter was descending the stairs and adding his opinion to the conversation, "This has to be worse than Stiles' douche double."

"He was not my double-" Stiles started to defend himself. He was leaning against the table and talking with his hands.

Peter raised his hand, not wanting to deal with the human, "So, let's get this straight, my little pupil started drawing what exactly?"

"Your little pupil?" Lydia crossed her arms at him, they were a few feet apart.

"Now, now. None of that," He raised his eyebrows, trying to show slight humor.

Malia's eyebrows pushed together, "What?"

"Nothing," Both Peter and Lydia said at once, neither took the time to look at the young Werecoyote.

Scott carefully handed Peter the notebook, "Start in the back."

"Don't give it to him," Stiles moved around the couch and stood to Peter's right.

Lydia was the one to raise her hand to tell Stiles to shut it, "Do you know what they are?"

The ex-Alpha shook his head, "What's so weird about this?"

She could tell that he was trying to not sound worried. Lydia pulled Stiles' hands into the light and let Peter observe them, "This is weird and so is this."

The notebook now was open to the picture of three creatures.

"What?" Malia asked eagerly once Peter's face turned into one of understanding.

He showed the picture to Derek and his pack, "Look under the wing."

"Isaac?" Derek's eyes tore away from the picture to glare at the Beta.

Peter moved around to the other side of the couch, his hand protectively on Malia's shoulder. Her posture slowly relaxed and her face soon got it's color back. He unknowingly was setting himself up for an interrogation with the detectives, who were sharing a knowing glance while everyone else's attention was on the notebook.

Lydia nudged Stiles with her elbow, "Peter? Come outside for a minute."

She dragged Stiles with her as she exited the building. Peter was hot on their tails, "What do you want?"

"How did you find out?" Stiles cut to the chase. A decision Lydia glared at him for.

"Care to elaborate there, Loverboy?"

Lydia huffed, "How did you find out about Malia?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The air was stiff and the ground damp. Lydia's grey flats weren't enough to keep her feet from the cold and her purple dress might have been long-sleeved but it held no protection for her legs. She could smell the faint aroma of cologne and dog surround her; Stiles and Peter were definitely of different species.

"Let's just cut the crap, Peter," Stiles rested a hand on Lydia's back.

The older man rolled his eyes and started his legendary pacing, "Fine. What do you want to know? She looks just like me. We get along fine. She's a natural-born killer."

"No she's not," Lydia defended her, "She didn't know what she was doing. That's a big difference."

"Either way you look at it, you'll start to wonder about her heritage and why she just loves hanging around my family. She's my daughter. Of course I was bound to find out eventually," Peter unknowingly let the cat out of the bag.

Malia came out of the shadows, her face flushed and lurid, "I'm your what?"

The detectives took a step back, not wanting to be in the line of fire.

Peter stopped moving, his expression held nothing but grief, "I was going to tell you. I just found out myself."

Her hair seemed to flair, her eyes burned with anguish, "When were you going to tell me, then?"

Lydia raised her eyebrows while Stiles looked behind them, then back at Malia and pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Both of you."

"When we knew you could handle it. You might have thought we were lying," Lydia held out her palms.

Malia now stood a few feet to the left of Peter, father-daughter duo, "Seriously?"

"And you just started questioning me, one of the ones who should know," Peter's voice rose an octave.

Malia twirled to look at him, "When would you have told me? After you figured out some new way to manipulate me?"

"I was not going to manipulate you. Is that really what you think of me?" Peter's face was the most vulnerable any of them could see.

Stiles started pulling Lydia in the other direction, "Maybe you two need to talk.."

"No," Malia growled, "I don't need to talk to any of you. I'm going home."

"Malia.." Lydia's voice trailed off.

The Werecoyote looked her parent straight in the eye, "I'm going home to my father."

Malia took off running, a howl escaped her lips half way down the street.

Peter wearily walked back toward Derek's building.

"No hard feelings?" Stiles asked when they all got into the elevator.

Peter bowed his head, not caring if these kids saw him in this state, "Sure, kid."

The lift opened and Peter marched past everyone with an unreadable expression on his face. He ascended the stairs and the door to his section of the apartment could be heard slamming shut. Lydia and Stiles moved slowly into the room and both looked like their minds had just been blown.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

Stiles rubbed his neck, "Malia won't be staying here tonight. At least for the night."

"Or at all," Lydia added, she leaned into his shoulder with her own and hoped they could be done with supernatural messes all together.

Scott's face scrunched with confusion, "What happened?"

"Malia found out. Tell them if you want," Stiles put his arm around Lydia and pulled her backwards towards the lift, "We're going to go."

"Wait-" Scott said before actually noticing the drained expressions of his detectives and stopped, "Okay. I will."

They nodded in thanks and left.

Everyone's reactions were different to the news. Derek was utter shocked, but also kind of glad to have another Hale around. Cora thought it was amazing, considering how close they had gotten over the past few months. Isaac was indifferent, he thought it was nice but honestly didn't see why Malia and Peter were acting the way they were. He'd been good for a long time now. Or at least helping out the good people.

Once Lydia and Stiles were settled into his Jeep, they both relaxed.

"I can't believe that just happened," Lydia mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

Stiles huffed and shifted the engine on, "No kidding. She was so mad."

"Did you hear that growl?" Lydia's eyes closed and her head fell against the window.

He huffed again, "It sounded like a coyote being run over by a train."

"Worse than that."

"Yeah."

{}

Lydia moved from one end of the couch to the other as Stiles and Liam walked in. They had decided to use the lake house to do some sparring and control sessions. Derek walked into the room then with chains laid over his hands. Liam looked wearily at the group.

"You'll be fine," Stiles patted him on the back, "Piece of cake."

"I don't like cake," Liam trembled.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and his hands, "Alrighty then. Derek? You ready?"

"Come on, Liam," The older Werewolf motioned for the other to follow him out the back door.

The boy hesitated, "We're just going to spar outside."

"Okay..." The young wolf followed obediently.

Stiles let out an over dramatic sigh and flopped on to the couch. He turned his head towards Lydia and sent her a small smile. His eyes fashioned dark bags and his face looked more pale than when she had last seen him, It had been days, unusually so, and she started to feel like an inconvenience to him.

"You look nice," His words slurred with tiredness.

Lydia wore a simple black dress with a pink unbuttoned sweater and grey ankle boots. She pulled her hair back into a low bun and used a grey and pink patterned headband to hold back the smallest hairs. She had no makeup on but could tell he didn't care. Her smile was brighter than he thought it would be.

"Thanks. You look like hell," Was her next statement.

"Thanks, Lydia, you're a charmer."

She giggled, "I do my best."

Stiles eyed her for a moment before retreating his eyes to the ground.

"Have you been sleeping?" Lydia's eyes showed only worry.

He answered, "A little bit."

"Why just a little bit, Stiles? You know you can't overwork yourself."

"I've been researching our mysterious bird friends," He pushed his head back into the sofa and groaned, "It's more difficult than you'd think."

"I get that. I've been sitting alone trying to hear even the slightest thing. I've been up here for days. Still nothing, though," Lydia complained, "It's like their cutting me off because I did something wrong."

"You probably did," He mumbled, trying his hardest to hide a smirk.

She saw, "I didn't do anything. It was all you."

"Whatever. Blame the human. I can take it."

"I highly doubt that they wanted anyone else to know," Lydia scratched the back of her head.

He sighed, "Or it could be something else entirely."

"You have a point."

Stiles squinted at her, "Do you have any food?"

"I've got something better," Lydia smirked and pulled him up off the sofa, "Ice cream."

Within the next hour, they had devoured one tub of vanilla and were well into a strawberry one. They ate in silence, other than the occasional moan at how good the ice cream was. Stiles sat up on the island while Lydia leaned against it, on the other side of the tub, to Stiles' right. She kept her eyes between the ground and her spoon. He couldn't help but stare at her as the small light coming from the other room barely illuminated her face.

"You look tired," He finally spoke.

She chuckled, "You're one to talk."

"You should go up to bed. They'll be outside for most of the night."

"You should go to bed too," She closed the tub and put it back inside the freezer before it melted even more.

Stiles hopped off the counter, licking his spoon clean, "Well, I have to wait to take Liam home."

"Doesn't mean you can't nap first," She took his spoon and placed it in the dishwasher with her own.

He eyed her, "Do you have a spare room?"

Her eyes rolled, "Have you seen this place? You could change out rooms every hour and still have a new place to sleep tomorrow."

"It's a lake house. Not a mansion, I wasn't sure."

"Well, now you do. Come on, I'll show you the way."


End file.
